


small wishes, big kisses

by kissbyung



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soft Seo Changbin, cheek kissing, implied kissing, it's pretty soft but, just read it, lapslock, mentioned other members of skz, theres nothing good to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbyung/pseuds/kissbyung
Summary: even during the first real stage of his entire lifetime, all changbin could think about was how much he missed lee-fucking-felixalternatively,the kisses had never stopped.





	small wishes, big kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydawn/gifts).



> uh so all the details are made up and also the particular details about their reunion don't really follow the actual show - irl they performed hellevator as nine and them it was decided if they would stay as nine. in this story it's not like that but just go with it lol.

the kisses had never stopped. well — cheek kisses, but the point stands. as changbin himself had testified on national television, felix would just randomly come up, flash his cute smile, let out a soft, "hyung~?", and tap his cheek, looking for a kiss. what was changbin gonna do, say no? he gave felix the kisses he wanted and deserved. exactly 23 kisses and counting. well, changbin _hoped_ there would still be kisses to count.

currently, felix wasn't technically even _in_ stray kids, due to jyp's decision. changbin missed felix (and minho) so much, but it wasn't like he could just MAKE jyp put them back in; it wasn't his choice. all changbin wanted was to see felix again and kiss his cheek at least a thousand more times, but the fact that he couldn't was the exact reason why he was so sad these days. currently, he was laying on some couch in the waiting room of his first real stage, sulking about how he never got to give felix a good-bye kiss. with felix's departure being in a room full of watching cameras pointed directly at him, there was no time or space for even the sneakiest and littlest cheek kiss in some privacy.

although, changbin and felix were never very private anyway. through 23 whole kisses, only… all of them were known about by the other members. their last kiss before felix had gotten eliminated was just a soft moment in the dorms: cuddling on the couch. of course, the couch being in a communal area, jeongin saw the cute exchange and immediately got up from off the floor, screaming, " gUYS THEY JUST HIT TWENTY THREeeEEEEeEeEEE!!" of course, felix quickly started blushing and trying to hide his face by smushing it into changbin's chest, but by then, the rest of the members were already screeching 'aw's and being embarrassing. what can be done if all of stray kids are nosy, annoying yet lovable children? just as some quick, hot tears escaped from changbin's eyes because of all of the stupid reminiscing he had just put himself through, chan's head popped into the waiting room and called out, "guys, we're up in three minutes! get ready, i know everyone will do amazing!!" with a smile and thumbs-ups. various sounds of acknowledgement came from each member, but changbin just rolled his eyes before sitting up with a small groan. as much as he appreciated chan and everything he did for the group, changbin just really couldn't handle any type of cheerfulness or encouragement at the moment.

sighing, changbin brushed his clothes off and gently dabbed his wet eyes dry so he wouldn't mess up his makeup. he stretched his arms while letting another groan out, and then finally getting up. changbin's head dropped back to look at the clock. 3, 2, 1… chan's head popped back into the doorway, "two minutes! line up!" changbin let out a small scoff before begrudgingly lining up behind woojin. after two more minutes of depressing self contemplation and staring at the god awful wallpaper in the waiting room, it was time to go on stage and perform. he stood in a circle with the other members and unhappily did the cheer. even during the first real stage of his entire lifetime, all changbin could think about was how much he missed lee-fucking-felix.

-

their performance was great. nobody forgot their lyrics, forgot the choreo, fell, and the fans seemed to enjoy it a lot. the only thing that was off was felix not being there, standing right next to changbin to get him through it. felix's absence meant that someone else performed his lines, they had to modify the choreo for only seven people, and that changbin had the biggest hole in his heart shaped like the australian boy with freckles who had stolen his heart. he felt so numb standing on that stage, surrounded by so many people, but not the one person he wanted to see the most. changbin just stared blankly at the mc, and pretending to listen to what the mc was saying while tuning it out. suddenly, he heard a line that caught his attention and loud screams from the audience. "...and by popular request from all the fans here, minho and felix will rejoin stray kids! stray kids will debut as NINE!" and suddenly, everything came rushing in. minho and felix came down from an entrance into the stage, waving and flashing smiles, they were quickly pulled into a tight group hug by the other seven members, and the tears started again, racing down changbin's face. felix was back.

-

after all of the bowing and other stuff they had to do for the show, changbin finally had a moment alone with felix. sure, it was in a corner of the loud, dark tunnel under the stage, but it was just them. changbin and felix had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, changbin crying into felix's shoulder. "i missed you so much… i j-just-" suddenly, felix pulled back from their embrace, his teary puppy eyes shining in the dark of the tunnel. confused, changbin's eyes furrowed and he tilted his head questioningly. felix managed a soft smile through the small tears still escaping his eyes and looked into changbin's eyes, whispered a "hyung?" with a slight rasp, and turned his head to the right. it would have been a normal cheek-kiss, even considering the particular circumstances, but there was only one difference: this time, felix tapped his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted fic ever!! please don't be mean to me but give me constructive criticism so i can learn and make more fics for you wonderful people


End file.
